Lueali
Background Lueali is a powerful sorcerer (and less powerful wizard) who was essentially kidnapped by Drea when he mistakenly ran across the party. Statistics Age: 310 Birthdate: February 2 Astrological Sign: Pisces or whatever the D&D equivalent is Height: Around 5'6", tall and slender Weight: 92 lbs because elves have hollow bones or some shit??? Gender: Male Race: Sun Elf Hair: Long, blonde, and curly. :) Eyes: Deep green Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: Corellon Instruments: None, but can apparently sing at a 30. o_o Primary Weapon(s): Magic Other Weapons: Masterwork Silver Spellstoring dagger Role in Party: Sorcerer, princess, sex appeal Outlook: :"A friendly demeanor and careful conversation can solve any problem." :"Magic is a mystery and a gift, meant to be shared, studied, and respected." Family: *Keribrar Myihel, Father *Saelie Myihel, Mother Character Sheet Backstory Short Version Lueali is a sorcerer child born to sorcerer parents. He had a great childhood and was encouraged to learn and explore everything that interested him. He began adventuring at the age of 86 and has been doing so, on and off, ever since. Long Version Go here. Lueali is, currently, at "Gain of Power," that profile talks about stuff that happens to him later in life and should be ignored! :D Role in Party Lue's skills lie in tactical and buffing magic, with very little illusion or necromancy, which he generally dislikes. He has only a few spells that actually deal damage; he prefers to resolve conflict without killing if possible. Lueali has also studied wizardry as a Transmutation specialist, though he rarely prepares his wizard spells. As a highly charismatic sorcerer, Lue can also potentially deal with any situation that needs diplomatic finesse. Psychology Lueali is a confident and happy person who enjoys meeting new people and seeing new things. At this point in his life, the worst thing that's ever happened to him was a bad breakup, so he feels that he has little to fear from life and is very optimistic about most things. As an elf who grew up in a large city instead of a forest, Lueali is much less racist than most elves, and has an appreciation and admiration for the other races. While not as promiscuous as he was in his youth (WHICH REALLY ISN'T SAYING MUCH D:), Lueali sees nothing wrong with very fast, very sexual relationships. He vastly prefers men over women, but is open to the idea of being with a woman if she can catch his eye. He rates a 5.6 on the Kinsey Scale SHUT UP THAT IS NOT NERDY. :B Despite his somewhat feminine appearence, Lueali fails to understand why so many people mistake him as a girl. He is very vain and puts a lot of time into how he looks, but would never consider himself girly in any way. He is not attracted to feminine men at all, though he does quite like long, dark hair and pale skin. Alignment Lueali is Neutral Good. He does not enjoy killing and tries to do it as little as possible, particularly when his target is an intelligent humanoid. Lue believes strongly that all people have the potential to be good, and tries very hard to bring out the best in the people around him by being as optimistic, friendly, and cheerful as he can. Relationships Lueali is quick to make friends and allies! He is forgiving of his enemies and likely to accept any apology with open arms. *Flan: I imagine he can handle himself. *Drea: Wrong time, wrong place, but gods that was amazing. *Granth: Where is he? He's not a very good bodyguard, or whatever he is. *Masrae: Hiding somewhere still? *Felix: Last I saw him was in town. Maybe he's with Miss Pyras? *Miss Autem: I can't believe we left her alone! I really hope she's okay. *Miss Pyras: I don't know where she went. Hopefully she stayed in town, somewhere safer. She doesn't seem much like an adventurer to me. *The Healer, Phyre'ari: ... Well, I'm glad we have a healer. I hope he's with Autem, and I hope they are safe. *Karrs: I hope I never see him again. *'Myself': I'm an idiot! I completely forgot it was our watch! Now I not only have to worry about Autem being safe, but I have to somehow get suspicion away from Drea and me while still keeping anyone from getting hurt. I don't know if I can manage the latter, but as long as the former works out... well, I'll deal with what comes. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PCs